powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultipotence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 06:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, September 6, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Series isn't optional.--Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, November 16, 2017 (UTC) DeathStroketheHedgehog if hulk doesnt make this list then why does he meet the description * able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Ex. Gladiator, Silver Surfer, Onslaught, Dormammu * the user could travel massive distances in a single jump. The Hulk does this for a living. * shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Hulk also meets this for reasons i just listed. And to top it off his strength cant be measured by beings as Beyonder or Stranger or Darwin if your gonna tell me that hulk doesnt need to be on this list for that then Saitama doesn' need to be on this list who has yet to really acomplish any of these feats. Please, don't be angry, mistakes happen. According to the Marvel Comics wiki, the said certain characters you've said don't have Absolute Strength, actually DO have that power, because if you look at the categories, you'll see Incalculable Strength added to the said character's articles. However, your right on one condition, Bruce Banner/Hulk does have Strength Infinitium, but as far as I'm concerned, Absolute Strength is a subpower to Strength Infinitium, and that's why Bruce Banner was thrown in there. ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:05, April 17, 2018 (UTC) DeathstroketheHedgehog Honestly theres not that much difference between Absolute Strength and Strength Infinitum anyway. If theres no limit to how strong you get than what stops you from meeting the criteria here i mean whats stops someone from reaching their potentially or reaching a level where your strength can't be measured. or scaled.. Strength Infinitum means you can break through limits no matter what doens't that make this ability equal to or greater than Absolute Strength. you can criticize my statement but thats how I see it. Even if Hulk doesnt make this list he at least has the potential to make it on this list. Not that it matters he's not getting remove anytime soon anyways. Oh and the reason I listed Saitama is just that if you feel Hulk doesnt belong on the list then Saitama doesnt deserve to be on the list beccause he hasnt done anything as impressive as Hulk. I'm not giving you concession. like i said im not taking this list seriously anymore. It doesnt matter what you say it doesnt change the fact that Hulk has limitless strength you can call it Absolute Strength or Strength Infinitum whatever It doesn't change the fact that Hulk strength is Incalculable. Hulk's draws on a source of limitless energy Gamma Radiation which is body generates constantly his rage acceralates how fast his body generates gamma radiation. what im saying is that the hulk doesnt really need to get stronger he already has a limitless source of power that he draws from that push him to do incredible feats. There isn't a limit he needs to surpass he just needs to draw more power thats already inside him. the angrier he gets the more power he draws out thats where the whole madder he gets the stronger he gets comes from . Thats why Hulk never really runs out power even if you could drain his strength his cells would just keep generating more gamma energy for his body to draw his strength from. Saying that Hulk doesn't make this list is implying that theres a level of strength he can't reach which is not true. I'm not saying he can go up against Omnipotent entities who could wipe him from existence with ease. I'm just saying that Hulk has immeasurable level of strength saying that he doesnt because of his anger is showing me that you dont actually understand the Hulk's power. But go ahead and tell me how i everything i just said was a stupid opinion and how I dont know what im talking about but if you do make sure to read everything i'm saying before you replyand not just take specefic things I said I know what Strenght Infinitum is, I even helped edit the page. Strenght Infinitum is the ablity get stroner whithout any limit, but you still have limits your just breaking through them, so no matter how strong you get there is always going to be a level higher you can reach ( not to say this ability isn't impressive) that doesnt really apply to Hulk. Maybe it did in earlier comics where he was regarded one of the strongets beings but could still get overpowered. Like all comic book characters the Hulk has evolved and so has his power set. At this point you have to be a literal God or high level cosmic being to actually hurt him. I get what your saying about the gamma energy generation but the energy sustains him and it makes him as strong as he needs to be. He's draws strength from gamma energy it doesnt really increase his strength he just draws more power than he originally needs. The Hulk says the Madder He gets the Stronger he gets because he doesnt really understand the science of his power and this is the way he comprehends it. He brings out more power not enhance it the power is already there and when he gets to angry and draws too much energy he goes to a state where his body radiates energy and his mass breaks the things around him. I totally understand what your trying to say and I hope your not taking anything I say offensively P.s Garlington41 I think the exact source of strength should contradict what im saying and who says you can't have Absolute Strength by tapping into a specific source of power -Garlington41 Anyways, why do you think Future Zeno and Zamasu are omnineutral? What do you think? Don't get me wrong though, Zamasu of all forms are actually of the alignment neutral evil, I'm just curious. ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:25, May 6, 2018 (UTC) I see. ChocolateElemental (talk) 18:44, May 8, 2018 (UTC) But as far as I'm concerned though, Grand Zeno didn't mind the universes being restored, he just said if Android 17 is 100% sure if he's going to take this as his wish of choice. After all, the tournament is to be fun really, even though universes are getting erased just for the benefit of the doubt in removing the losing teams. Its amazing, special, and unique all at the same time on how neutrality can be, and what it accomplished, it is the most essential morality to exist, and especially my favourite. Gowasu said that justice is responsible for keeping good and evil in balance, but actually, I find that false because that's neutrality's card. Truthfully, neutrality is truly above evil and good, not justice. ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:09, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Makes sense. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:30, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Hello there Deathstroke, I want to ask you about Absolute Speed, and about whether or not Sonic included?Oxlord (talk) 20:21, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello, are you there?Oxlord (talk) 11:38, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi there! An admin add in hulk under absolute strength again.Oxlord (talk) 03:42, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey deathstrokethehedgehog it’s me Garlington41 months ago we got into a bit of a debate about how Strength Infinitum users like Hulk should or shouldn’t be included in Absolute Strengthafter exchanging messages I decided to let things be but after visiting the two pages constantly I noticed that Asura for Asura’s Wrath is on both lists. I’m not sure if you were aware of this but after all the messages you exchanged with me about how Strength Infinitum users can’t also have Absolute Strength and how adamant you were about me not adding The Hulk to the Absolute Strength page I would have thought you or someone else would fix that but it’s been months and no one has changed it yet. Now I would do it my self but I don’t know much about Asura’s power( except that it’s sounds pretty similar to Hulk how they describe it on the page)to do that so I’m not sure which page he really belongs to. You see I already addressed this problem on the comment section of the Absolute Strength page and no one has done anything. So I’m giving you the chance to do something about this before i do, but depending on what I find when reasearching his powers I might end up being taken off the front page of Absolute Strength. I want you to do something about this because they might take you more seriously if you take him off the page and if you don’t do anything about this then it technically means that everything you were arguing with me about was hypocritical you may not have been responsible for adding him, but I’m sure your responsible for taking other users who didn’t fit off the page so please fix this or I’ll have to.--Garlington41 (talk) 00:04, December 9, 2018 (UTC)Garlington41 Hey Deathstroke, I've asked for the What is Beyond Omnipotence thread to be locked, so hopefully the site admins will listen and close off what is an ultimately pointless thread. And again, I apologize for assuming your position on things earlier in the thread. Anyway, that's all. Just thought you'd like to know beforehand. ZAVAZggg (talk) 00:55, March 5, 2019 (UTC)ZAVAZggg. 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. :6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it.~~User talk:Arquetion When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, March 20, 2019 (UTC)